goldenkamuyfandomcom-20200223-history
Choukichi
Choukichi (長吉, Chōkichi) is a young performer of the Yamada Circus Troupe. Appearance Choukichi is a young boy with a round face, thick eyebrows, long eyelashes, and dark bowlcut hair with long sideburns. His outfit consists of a dotted long sleeved shirt, dark pants with tabi, and a flat cap. Personality Choukichi is a mischievous boy that is prone to stealing other people's belongings. He also seem to be proud of his acrobatics abilities as he proclaimed that he is shocked that someone was able to catch up to him. Background Choukichi grew up as an orphan and was taken in by the Yamada Circus Troupe. As part of the troupe, Choukichi performed all over Russia and their tour was a success. Afterwards, they returned to Japan and made their preparations to perform in Toyohara. Plot When Sugimoto's Group came to Toyohara, Choukichi manages to take Sugimoto's knapsack and attempts to flee from the soldiers chasing after him. When he had lost his pursuers, Choukichi returned to his tent where he was scolded by his master Yamada for not helping them set up their belongings before he noticed the knapsack. Just then, Otonoshin Koito, who had found him, shot off a couple of gunfire, asking if Choukichi really thought he got away from him. In response, Choukichi remarked that it was the first time anyone's caught up to him. When Koito's comrades joined up with them, Choukichi and Yamada bowed to them in apology for the theft, and Yamada decides to take things further by taking out his sword which he cut Choukichi across the face with. After some confusion, the soldiers quickly find out that it was just a magic trick and that the two of them are performers belonging to the Yamada Circus Troupe. This gives Saichi Sugimoto a plan to to join their act in order to have the whole town of Toyohara talk about his show. However Yamada refuses Sugimoto's proposal on the grounds that it would reveal how their tricks are done to an outsider. Choukichi is able to convince him otherwise so long as Sugimoto's Group accept their condition and recommends that Koito especially join them. They lead Sugimoto's Group into their tent where Choukichi partipicate in some of the acts to show off to them. When Koito is able to perform the kyokumochi act flawlessly, Choukichi is amazed by his feat. Choukichi then dedicates himself to coaching Koito as he performs the standing atop a single bamboo pole act and tells him to blow a kiss in order to gain the audience's affection. As a result, a group of nearby girls are charmed but Sugimoto is also angry and jealous at him. When the day of their opening in Toyohara finally arrives, Choukichi gets ready with the rest of the troupe. As the Karafuto show begins, Choukichi starts off with the kyokumochi performance, which amazes the crowd. When Choukichi moved onto his next act on the ladder, he is interrupted by Koito who is chasing after a photograph of his commander, First Lieutenant Tsurumi. Abilities and Equipments 'Acrobatics -' As a part of the Yamada Circus Troupe, Choukichi performs as an acrobat. He was able to use this skill to swiftly and nimbly climb up buildings and walk across wires with ease. Category:Characters Category:Male